


Monster of the Sands

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian of the Sands (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Ezreal and Kai'sa trespass on an ancient tomb to steal some treasures
Kudos: 5
Collections: Skintober2020





	Monster of the Sands

Footsteps echoed throughout as Ezreal and Kai'sa walk into the stone tomb. Ezreal runs his hands across the wall, the stone cold to the touch. Kai'sa follows closely behind looking at the symbols that decorate the wall.  
"It's not usual you ask for help. What's so special about this tomb?" Kai'sa askes as they continue into the depths.  
"Legends say this was the tomb of a troll emperor." Ezreal answers as he scans the hallway for traps. "Trolls were once the strongest and most power race in the world, so it's only fair to assume their tombs would be the best guarded too." The pair stop as they reach a dead end.  
"What the? There were no other paths this can't be the end." Ezreal starts pressing against the wall and lightly pounding his fists against it.  
"Wait a second." Kai'sa grabs Ezreal and pulls him back. "Theres some ancient Shuriman text on the wall." Ezreal stepped back and let Kai'sa look at the wall.  
"I know you have some training. Think you can read it?" Kai'sa runs her hands across the wall, furrowing her brow.  
"Not all of it. But..." She stops for a moment focusing. "It says something about doors, secret, and switch?" Ezreal leans against the wall, tapping his finger against his chin.  
"So what you're saying is that this is a door?" Kai'sa gives him a nod and starts looking around, checking the hallway.  
"Yes, we just need to find the switch." Ezreal took a stance in front of the wall  
"Found it!" He called out as he braced him. Kai'sa turned around to see magical energy crackling and forming around Ezreal's gauntlet.  
"Wait no don't you could-" Kai'sa tries to stop Ezreal but is blow back as his gauntlet lets out a shot of mystic energy blowing the wall to pieces and revealing a doorway.  
"And thats how you do it." Ezreal smirks as he flashes Kai'sa a thumbs up.  
"Are you crazy!" Kai'sa yells at him as she grabs his shoulders and shakes him. "You could have collapsed the whole tomb!" Ezreal grabs her to make her stop shaking him.  
"Yeah but I didn't" Kai'sa simply stares at him dumbfounded before quietly stepping through the door way her created.  
"So we're still doing this?" Ezreal calls out as follows after Kai'sa. 

As they made their way deeper into the tomb they constantly faced broken traps, destroyed doors, and rumble and wreckage throughout.  
"See! This place was so fragile one blast and no more traps to worry about!" Ezreal gloated beaming with pride. Kai'sa quickly slaps him upside the head.  
"You're lucky you didn't cause a cave-in if it's that fragile!" Ezreal looks past Kai'sa and sees an ornate golden door.  
"Wait, be quiet Kai'sa I see something." Ezreal pushes past her to examine the door while Kai'sa just stares at him with anger burning in her eyes.  
"Look! This is it!" Kai'sa walked over to the door with Ezreal.  
"What is it?" She asked touching the door.  
"The door to the treasure obviously! The lost staff of the trolls!" Ezreal pushed the door open and in the middle of the room stood a large sandstone pillar painted and decorated with images of the trolls and their triumph. Ezreal and Kai'sa took a few tentative steps forward mesmerized by the staff's beauty.  
"Wow, it's so wonderful." Muttered Ezreal "And it's all mine!" Kai'sa stopped and looked at her partner.  
"All yours? What about me?" Ezreal looked at her, his face blushing as he struggled to come up with something to say. While Kai'sa stares down Ezreal they are both suddenly pushed to the ground.  
"Doesn't matter, it's mine." A new voice says. The pair looks on as someone picks up the troll staff and waves it in the air. "Yar har har. I recovered the staff!" He chants. The two tomb hunters pick themselves off the ground.  
"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Ezreal askes. The man turns around revealing his light purple and bright red hair. Two large fangs jutting out of his mouth he looks Ezreal up and down and starts to laugh.  
"I'm Trundle! Leader of the trolls and heir to the staff of trolls!" He yells out as he bangs the staff onto the ground. The banging causes the ground to shake knocking Ezreal and Kai'sa over again.  
"Thanks for opening the doors you two, we lost the key a while back. Yar har har. Well, seeya later!" He calls out as he exits the room and starts heading back to the surface. Ezreal and Kai'sa share shocked glances as the troll leaves. The two nod in silent agreement not to chase the troll as his loud voice is still heard and vibrating the walls around them.


End file.
